


Kaede Has Depression ASMR

by agehaglow



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: amami and kaede are best friends blease be nice, maki and shuuichi are mentioned, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehaglow/pseuds/agehaglow
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu couldn't remember what she was doing or why she was crying so hard.She just knew the tears wouldn't stop.





	Kaede Has Depression ASMR

Kaede Akamatsu couldn't remember what she was doing or why she was crying so hard.

She just knew the tears wouldn't stop, and she probably sounded like a child. 

Wiping her tears off on her sleeve, Kaede forced herself out of bed. She stared at herself through the mirror in her dorm room. The bags of her eyes were a faint shade of purple. Kaede remembered she stayed up all night talking to Rantarou, Maki and Shuuichi. They had all ended up falling asleep before her though, she just couldn't seem to get an ounce of sleep that night. 

She also remembered getting up at five in the morning to find some snacks, only to gorge herself despite lacking the appetite.

So yea, Kaede didn't love herself too much at the moment. Especially now that she suddenly remembered she ran away from lunch with her friends to cry in her dorm room. She didn't remember why or what happened, just that she hated herself and she knew that her friends didn't want her around anymore.

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by the rapping on her door. Immediately Kaede began to try to fix her face, to wipe away any leftover tears or mascara stains, and to get rid of the snot running down her nose. But not even she could deny that anyone could tell she was crying her eyes out. She had no excuse other than she's just an awful friend.

The knock returned after a few seconds, and Kaede tried to say that she was coming, but all that let out was a peep.  
  
Great. She's so upset she can't even speak.

Kaede took a few deep breaths before opening the door. Standing before her was her forever friend Rantarou Amami. She almost wished he wasn't here right now, even though deep down she was wishing for his support, his advice, and his undying love for his honorary sister. But he had no business seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Kaede was almost angry, angry that Rantarou would dare to see this side of herself. The side that she hadn't even shared with Maki because she just can't risk losing anyone.

"Hey, Taro," was all Kaede could muster out as she managed to stumble back onto her bed, sitting down and sighing. She couldn't help but wipe her eyes and try to blink any waiting tears away, failing to notice anything around her.

"Hey," Rantarou whispered, wrapping his arm around Kaede and pulling her into a reach around hug. His voice was extra calming, like he was trying to comfort her. 

And even though Kaede was angry, even though Kaede was upset, she just couldn't help but be grateful for having a friend like Rantarou. That just made her cry again, and Rantarou pulled her closer and told her to just let the tears out.

Kaede sniffed as she cried into Rantarou's shirt. She had no explanation, but deep down she thought he didn't want or need one as he rubbed her back in some effort to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," Kaede whispered in a hoarse voice, desperately wiping her tears. Rantarou's eyes were filled with worry and sympathy, but Kaede didn't dare look into them. 

Kaede was ashamed. She was the class rep. She had a good life.

She shouldn't be depressed. She shouldn't hate herself. She has a girlfriend and amazing friends and she's won so many awards and -

Kaede hadn't even realized she was saying that aloud until Rantarou shook his head. 

"Kae, I hope you know that we would  _never_ judge you for your feelings," Rantarou started, brushing Kaede's hair out of her face.

"I know, but-"  
  
"And you don't need a reason to feel the way you do. You're just.. feeling it. It happens. And I know you'll overcome it."  
  
Kaede sniffed. "Really?"  
  
Rantarou nodded. "Really."

* * *

 

"Why'd they send you after me anyway?" Kaede asked with genuine curiosity, standing next to her green haired friend. Maki or Shuuichi could have easily came to check on her. 

Rantarou shrugged as he handed Kaede the ice cream cone he promised her back in the dorm.

  
"You can't deny it, though," Rantarou spoke up after taking a bite of his ice cream.

  
"Deny what?"  
  
"I  _am_ the best sibling figure you've ever had." 

 

Kaede laughed and playfully smacked Rantarou's arm. 

  
It felt good to smile again. 

**Author's Note:**

> im a lesbian please dont bully me online


End file.
